Solangelo's Life After
by 3purplepancakes
Summary: This story is all about Solangelo's life after being demigod heroes. Will's medical students try to piece together who the mysterious man in black is in a series of oneshots. Give it a read :)
"Okay class, today we'll be-" Professor Solace paused and with a sigh dug a phone out of his bag.

His students sat and listened. Today Will had seemed slightly distracted. To many he was their favorite teacher. Only a year or two older, Professor Solace was the most laid back teacher. Yet, he actually taught things to his students. There were only fifteen students in this lecture for advanced medical specialties. Everyone there knew each other pretty well by now. Including Will they were like a big family. They even went on special trips to the hospital or a museum every once and a while. So having their professor acting weirdly threw them all off.

"Hello?" Will answered the phone oblivious to all the stares from his students. The Hephaestus cabin had made the phone for him. It was monster proof so he could use it wherever he went.

On the other end there was a whole lot of panting and then Nico's voice cut through the noise. _"WILL!"_

"Why are you running? I thought you were going to visit Reyna today," Will started to worry. Nico should have been enjoying lunch with Reyna not running around. He hoped nothing terrible had happened.

Will's class exchanged looks again. Who was the professor talking to? He had a rule against cellphones in class unless there was an emergency. Besides, no one had ever called their professor during class before.

 _"WILL! Thank the gods I reached you, we have a slight problem,"_ Nico said. He sounded calm enough but was still panting.

"What kind of problem?" Will's students leaned forward trying in vain to hear what the person on the other end of the line was saying.

 _"Uh, don't get mad... Mrs. O'Leary is in our apartment. I can't move and need your help,"_ There was complete silence from Will's side of the phone. _"Will? WILL?"_

"Two things," The class listened closely, exchanging confused looks when Will stated his two concerns. "One, pets aren't aloud in our apartment building. And two, our apartment isn't that big!"

Will's voice raised an octave at the end. The student's eyes widened when they saw their calm and collected professor get panicky. What was happening and how big was the pet Will's girlfriend brought to their apartment?

 _"Will, calm down. I just need you to call her away from here so I can move. That's all,"_ Nico hoped he would hurry. Mrs. O'Leary was just as heavy as she looked.

"I can't. I have a class," Will said. He turned to his class to see that they were all trying to listen. Will smiled he could almost hear the gears in their minds turning as they tried to figure out what was happening. Plus, the mental image of Mrs. O'Leary sitting on Nico had cheered him up quite a bit.

 _"You can be serious!"_

"Sorry, call Percy or something."

 _"I can't, I'm stuck! You're lucky I could call you. You're on speed dial so it was easier,"_ Nico pleaded with him. _"Come on, how hard can it be to go outside and whistle for this bulldozer."_

"Harder then you think, all my students are staring at me," Will answered. Nico sighed but regretted it instantly because Mrs. O'Leary tried to move to see what the problem was.

 _"No, NO! MRS. O'LEARY!"_ The line went dead. Will stared at his phone and then ran outside ignoring the shouts from his class.

After a split second of silence everyone scrambled after him. They stopped when they passed a window. It had a perfect view. Will stood outside in the middle of the parking lot. His fingers were to his mouth as if he was whistling. They watched and whispered excitedly about what was going to happen when, all of a sudden, a huge shadow bounded towards their professor. It knocked him off his feet but Solace was laughing.

The students couldn't believe what they were seeing. The shape of the shadow was hard to keep track of and it hurt their eyes to look at it too long. As they watched another shadow appeared. This one was easier to look at. It took the shape of a man about the same age as themselves. He wore a long black coat and black finger less gloves. He's complexion was ghostly pale and he had a shock of dark hair on his head. The man matched the shadows perfectly with his dark appearance.

What was more stunning was when he approached their professor and kissed him. The whole class watched shocked but unable to turn away. When they pulled away Professor Solace punched the young man's shoulder, said something and pointed to where the other shadow had bounded off to. With one last kiss the other man ran off and Will started towards the building, still oblivious to his students watching.

The students rushed to their seats but continued to chatter quietly about what had just happened. _What had just happened?_

 **Thanks for reading! I'm not sure if this is going to be a oneshot or not. Be sure to comment what you think. - _OEL_**


End file.
